


Humming in my Head is the Song of Your Soul

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Claymundo, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate Song, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: A random soul mate au where everyone with a soul mate hears a song in their heads and the closer they are to their soul mate the louder the song gets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I'd been waiting for the job interview to my current job.

All his life he'd heard the low hum in the back of his mind, just like almost everyone else. He couldn't remember a day without the sound, which he was thankful for. He'd heard how his older brother had to wait for 6 years before he first heard it his soul song. He'd grow to describe it as lilting, like someone playing a meaningful piece on a harp. He got lost sometimes in it's beauty.

As beautiful as it sounded, Raimundo definitely liked his better. Granted, he could actually hear his. It wasn't much, just a soft cheerful humming in the back of his mind. He heard it best at night time, when the house was asleep. He'd just close his eyes and focus on the far away sound.

He knew by the volume that his soul song was somewhere far far away. He wondered how clear it would be when he finally did meet them. He'd probably find it deafening. His parents laughed at that. Even if it did get that loud they assured him he'd never want it any quieter again. He'd be too enraptured by the sound and being so close to them.

 

He wished he ddidn't idn't have to wait. When his brother first heard it he'd said it was loud. His mom had told him how his brother had stopped in the middle of a store and gasps before immediately asking where that sound was coming from. Of course, with it being so loud, it hadn't taken him long to find her, his soul song. Within the first year of her life he'd met her.

She'd been in the park when she was 8 months old. He'd been there as well, playing with his friends and younger siblings when he'd realized the song was getting closer. He'd followed it as if mesmerized until he'd found her. She'd giggled and looked right at him, squealing with pure joy. They'd been inseparable ever since.

It was the same for most of his other siblings. They'd either heard the songs, loud and clear, from birth or withing the first view years. Almost all of them had already found their soul songs. Only he and his eldest sister had yet to find theirs. But she was moving, she was going far away, and she was sure she'd find them soon. He wished her luck _._

...

Clay was about 3 the first time he heard it. As young as he was he'd always remember that night. He'd been tucked in tight, and his ma had been about to kiss him goodnight when he'd turned his head and looked around for the sudden sound. It was so soft he wasn't sure at first that he'd really heard it.

"Clay, sweety," his ma called with a light laugh as she watched him turn and look every which way. "What in the world are you looking for?" He knew she must have assumed it was a toy by her tone.

Despite his uncertainty that it was even really there he had to ask. "Where tha sound comin' from?" She blinked at first, looking confused as she started to look around as well.

"What sound? What does it sound like?"

"Ah don' know. It's real soft, but ah like it. It's like, really far, but ah still here it in my head." He tried to explain. He watched as her eyes started to widen and a large smile spread across her face.

"My sweet little man, I think that's your soul song." She said, her voice quiet but filled with so much joy and love. His eyes went wide at that as he quickly repeated the words soul song back to her as a question.

She'd giggled and explained, "you're soul song links you to your soulmate. From the moment they're born you can hear their song playing in your head, and the closer you are to them the louder the song will get."

"Wow," he said, blinking twice before asking with a pout "but mine's really quiet, don't dat mean mine's far away? How am I 'spossed to meet them?"

"Oh, you will, one day when you're older. No matter how loud or low the song my be, you'll find your soul song eventually. It's destiny. Now, it's late, so close those eyes and sleep tight." She leaned down, successfully giving him his good night kiss this time. He didn't want to go to sleep so soon after the music started, but eventually he let it lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okays, so I know this is short, but I really felt like writing something so I just made myself write for a bit. I'm gonna start trying to write when I get the chance, but now actually isn't the best time XD I work nights now, and it's 5:40 a.m, I really should be sleeping. But I'm happy I at least got a little written. Hopefully I'll just be able to start squeezing in time for writing. I really miss it.

Many years had past since the night he first heard the music. He hadn't thought too much about the song in his head over the years as it stayed so low throughout the days that he sometimes forgot it was there at all. He only ever paid it any mind at night, as he laid in bed and let the soft sweet tunes lull him off to sleep.  
Every night he hoped, wherever his soul mate was, that they found his song as soothing as he found theirs.  
As his plane started up he closed his eyes and prepared to get some rest during the long ride.  
...  
Raimundo bounced from one foot to the other excitedly as he waited for his flight to board. This was it, he was finally setting out into the world. His mother had smiled tearfully when he told he he had been given a chance to go out and explore the world. Sure, it was so he could help find some things and protect the world, but he had another reason he wanted to leave.  
His soulmate was out there somewhere, and the more he traveled the better his odds where of finding them. He didn't want to wait around and see what fate had in store for him, he was too impatient for that. He was taking fate into his own hands and he was going to find them.  
As his flight boarded and took off he stayed wide awake, looking out the window. About an hour into the flight he realized something amazing that caused a smile to split across his face.  
The music was growing louder. Slowly, but noticeably.  
He was already getting closer to them.


End file.
